Hero Support
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: It's a good thing muscle wasn't everything in a fight because Mioh knew she'd never been the strongest physical wise, even in her first life. "Hehehe, you're weak!" "And you're the reason I despise training."


**Warning: Dragon Ball Universe, 7000+ prologue and its craziness.**

* * *

**Twist on reincarnated earthing in the Dragon Ball universe. Not everything revolves around Goku and neither will this story. **

**Not a gamer or Mary Sue.**

**Disclaimer: Purely fan fiction.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun beat down on the back of my neck and for once the forest was actually quiet. As if to see what was going to happen; I couldn't have understood the impact of the situation.

A dead creature that resembled a tiger(_not right_) laid between us. I eyed the killer with open interest.

"Teach me how to do that."

The elderly man across from me tilted his head curiously. He seemed to come to some conclusion and smiled at me. I frowned deeply, seeing this wasn't going to be easy.

"I politely refuse."

_Ah_.

He turned and resumed his track through the heavily forested area. I picked up my discarded backpack and followed suit.

This went on for a minute before he paused, sniffed the air then took a sharp right. I startled but still followed at a respectable distance; safety measures.

After some time of following him, he came upon a small scale gully. I smirked, there was no way he could make that jump with that monster-

He jumped and landed on the other side without the creatures smacking into his back. With a smug glanced at me as if he'd heard my thoughts, he continued on his way.

If that wasn't a challenge then I didn't know what was.

Playing it safe, I trudged back up the hillside we'd just come back. Seeing I'd backtracked a good distance I took off in a run, then jumped the gully, landed on the other side in an automatic roll before hopping to my feet.

No sense hurting my nerves or risking damage just outright jumping the blasted thing.

Dusting my shorts off and acting like that jump didn't just wind me(jumping is always harder than running), I looked up to see him smiling at me. I got the sense he was pleased; I puffed out my chest.

"Oh, I see you made the jump." Or just entertained by my seemingly futile attempts at keeping up with him.

And the wind left it just as fast as he turned and continued to try and lose me in the overgrowth and thickets.

Adjusting my backpack, I huffed irritatedly.

* * *

_Memories and experiences...they were both so easy to forget._

* * *

_4 months ago_

There was no spark of recognition in me when I opened my eyes and saw _people_.

There was no way to describe how daunting it was trying to remember anything but coming up with nothing.

A bug had scurried across from me and I had watched it curiously as it crawled up the building wall. When nothing came to mind, I ventured closer and examined the small thing-_creature-. _It's flat and _brown_ body moved in weird directions that I began to wonder if it was really going anywhere. With my face only a few inches from it I noticed the distinguishable features on its bac-

_Cockroach._

My body propelled backward into the adjacent building; almost knocking the wind from my body.

Fuc-

* * *

I won't forget the stiffness in my entirety as I stumbled out into the sidewalk. _Inquiringly _as I'd watched a muscled bear clothed walk by me a boisterously laughing into a small red device he could've crushed in his hand.

My eyes following him as he stopped with a large group of people. He'd noticed my staring and growled at me.

"Whatcha' lookin' at brat?" When I only continued to look at him he became uneasy; as the crowd began to move he grumbled out, "Fucking creepy kids nowadays…" Then he was gone.

Nothing grand or noteworthy.

Going back into the alleyway; I crouched down looking curiously at the _cardboard _I was sleeping on earlier. Messy letters stared back at me.

_Two options. It's yours to make squirt.-_

Confusing unfamiliar emotions choked me and my hand shot out and knocked the material away harshly.

* * *

I sat as basic knowledge flooded my mind. Language, words, meanings, concepts, and even weird objects appeared in my mind the longer I watched people pass by. When two _adults _with a small person(_child-kid-ankle-bitter) _I became confused. The small ankle-bitter sat on the _male's _shoulders exclaiming and waving at random people (_That's dangerous) _and the woman laughed freely and even blushed in _embarrassment _at some people's disapproving stares.

I smiled minutely in amusement when the male (_dad_) flipped them off.

_Family_.

There was nothing that came to mind except the people I'd just seen.

Suddenly four people cut through the dark path, chattering about being late. The cardboard I'd knocked into the middle of the alleyway was stepped on leaving _shoe prints_.

My small form remained pressed against the slimy side of a building; silent and observing. My stomach rumbled and after another ten minutes I realized I needed _food _and I wouldn't get it staying in this alleyway.

With hesitation I wouldn't understand until years later, I left the alleyway and the cardboard with messy handwriting behind.

* * *

_3 months ago_

A month; each of the twelve named periods into which a year is divided. It's been a month since I'd stepped into the world. I didn't know what I'd expected after leaving the alleyway. I'd say I'd been doing pretty good despite my learning curb.

Still, there were many days I went without food and I think that coupled with the sickness that is East City is what finally pushed me over the edge.

Nighttime was the worst. The monsters always came out underneath the cover of night when most of the bustling streets thinned out to a couple people here and there.

The bullet hole leaked blood still and I kept firmly pressed underneath the crates in the street corner long after the _murder _had left. Images of the tall man shooting the dead man in the head crossed my mind and I felt sick.

The men in business suits had wandered into the alley shortly after I'd settled down for the night underneath the crates for protection from the cold rain sure to come from the ever-present grey clouds.

Heated words were exchanged but the only ones I understood were 'King Furry'.

_Politics_, nasty business indeed.

Then I blinked, I didn't know what politics even was. It doesn't matter what it was over killing was never the answer.

This world is so cruel.

Really this shouldn't still bother me. I realized a kid can see a lot of things as an orphan (that's what people are called without a mommy and daddy and no known relatives) on the streets of East City.

It began to rain.

For insurance purposes. That's what I told myself as I waited longer; my limbs shaking as my heart pumped faster. This wasn't okay I thought. There was something seriously wrong as people all but ignored the dark alley we were in.

I also couldn't do anything either.

Slowly I crawled from underneath the crates. Staying close to the edge of the building to avoid touching the pool of blood that seeped from the man's head, I made up my mind.

I couldn't stay in East City anymore because it was devastating to my _mental health_ and I refuse to catch whatever these people had.

* * *

_Hours later_

My stomach rumbled dangerously as I walked along the dirt path. This really wasn't a smart plan; I should have stolen a few provisions here and there before I went. Still, I couldn't regret my decision.

Seeing three too many murders weren't healthy for a developing child. I would have snorted at the thought, like hell I even knew what healthy was. Feeling my legs get heavier I groaned leaning against a white fence.

My plan was to lean against it until my legs stopped aching so much. Keyword _was_.

"Hey, kid! Watch out!"

I raised my eyes with more effort than I anticipated. Then my eyes bulged out of my head and I shrieked horrid at the hulking figure running at me. I scrambled backward away from the white fence.

The _bull _stopped at the fence and appeared to glare down hauntingly at my small cowering form.

My mouth remained open and wide-eyed as my heartbeat out of my chest. I brought my hand up to keep it inside.

A heavy sigh sounded from behind me. "Ah darn it! Kev done traumatized another traveler."

"Don't worry Pops, I can help." There was a rustle then suddenly something wet landed on the side of my face. Lurching to the side in disgust I began to rub at my face as soon as the action registered in my mind. A snot-nosed ankle-biter just spits on the side of my face.

"Agh!"

Turning to the culprit in utmost anger, I was prepared to snap off the kid's head. Then my face went slack at the sight in front of me.

A tall spidery man wearing overalls, a straw hat, and a metal wrench in his hand stood beside a brat that only looked a few years older than me and goggles on his head.

They didn't even look like farmers-wait did I know what real farmers look like?

The tall spidery man tipped his hat at me. "Sorry 'bout that kiddo. Kev there always seems to get out at night and once we saw him take off we just knew he was terrifying a passerby again."

"The real issue if that kid spitting on people," I remarked despite the fact that both the out of control bull and boy had issues.

The farmer nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, only one way to fix this here." He whacked the mini version of himself upside the head and sent him sprawling to the ground.

I blinked utterly baffled at the scene.

"Pops ow!" His _accent _came out with those words as he held his head in pain.

"Come on in and get you some milk." I wasn't offered a choice as my hand was grabbed and I was dragged into the white fence.

_What just happened?_

* * *

...

* * *

He glanced back at me once more and sighed. "Young miss, this area is not the place for you."

"You're absolutely right." I wholeheartedly agreed. "If you just agree to teach me how to kill a monster with one kick I will leave."

"Your parents are probably worried about you right now."

I shrugged before ducking a particularly low branch. "I dunno." No point in revealing too much. I was just here on a whim anyways; this visit could be a complete bust if he didn't agree.

He frowned at me and I offered him a cheeky grin. "How did you end up here?" My grin widened at his newly found interest.

"A hunch."

His frown deepened more if possible and if I cared I would be solely ashamed of my answer. Besides, I would die trying to get away from Mount Paozu. My food supply had run out, it wasn't much to begin with, and I couldn't hunt any game in this forest to save my life. Literally, the only reason I'd survive long enough for this chance meeting was stamina and strategy.

And judging from his sigh he'd realized this too, but probably thought I'd made it this deep into the jungle around Mount Paozu on pure luck.

That familiar something appeared in his eyes(it never fails with these older folk) before he offered me a slight frown.

"Grab the rope at the side."

My lips stretched into a grin but faltered at his next words.

"And watch its claws. Its poison is known to eat the flesh from the bones."

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably I scratched my head. "Um, what was your name again?"

"It's rude to ask for somebody else's name before introducing oneself." I frowned thoughtfully; he was right. I didn't technically have a name so offering one never crossed my mind. I was content at being 'young miss'. "Sorry sir, however, I would prefer young-"

'-But if you must know my name is Gohan. 78 and a half years old; Gemini. I enjoy sunny skies and large white clouds."

…

"You're quite a strange mister." I wandered out loud. Never before have I heard anyone introduce themselves in such a manner. Somehow I found myself oddly familiar with it, but I shrugged it off as just another forgotten piece of my life.

He powered through this with a chuckle. "So will you wear it?"

Looking down at my simple outfit of shorts and a t-shirt, I shrugged. Not seeing how this was going to help me get stronger in any way, but not wanting damper his accommodating streak I accepted the outfit.

"I guess."

* * *

"Old-Gohan- have you lost your mind?" It was a very serious question. I had thought the outfit was the strange part but no. "Please let it be noted I meant that in the most polite way."

The outfit wasn't and this man must have knocked a few screws loose living here all by himself. No matter how strong he is; a child can not retrieve a lost bucket from a tree branch hanging out the side of a cliffside.

Which is what he requested me to do.

If he expected me to charge head first over the cliff like a courageous fool he was in for a load of disappointment.

He arched a brow and I didn't realize I'd been giving him a _look _until he chuckled to himself finding something humorous. "Not going to attempt it, young miss?"

I scowled at the patronizing tone before eyeing the long way down into a flowing river that awaited me if I messed up. No doubt equipped with hard unyielding rocks that would most definitely be the gruesome death of me.

My squishy body wouldn't stand a chance.

I gulped and adjusted my shirt collar, silently appraising the fine material.

"I can't fly...can't stick to the side of the cliff either...hmm can I go to a city and just replace the stupid bucket?" I wondered aloud. It would surely be a safer method.

"I'll have you know that bucket has been passed down through generations of my family. A priceless valuable one might say."

I gave him a chibi version of the facial expression _you have gotta be shitting me?! _Before groaning. "Of course it is, of course." It's priceless alight.

"What will you do then?" I didn't understand the tone in his words.

"Don't sound too worried," I remarked sarcastically. "I'll think of something."

I missed his considering gaze; too focused on thinking up some sane way to get that bucket without putting my life in mortal danger of ending too soon.

* * *

A bone wrapped in delicious smelling meat is thrust in front of my face. The smell of roasted protein caressed my senses temptingly.

I blinked five more times before looking back at the hand offering the food to me. Gohan is sitting beside me with a patient smile on his face. I didn't understand it.

Something tries to come to me but I can't get it to materialize_. _Quickly taking the meat from him with a rushed 'thank you' I tore into the meat. Warm juices slide down my chin in my haste but I don't care.

Finishing that one and two more I finally sit back and sighed contently. It'd been so long since I'd had that much meat at one time. Soon I come off from my cloud and remember.

"I didn't get the bucket today, Mr. Gohan."

"There's always tomorrow."

My eyes study his face but I see no lie in them and something funny stirs in my chest. "I have nowhere to stay." I highly doubt I'd find my way back to his hut if I went back to my tree to sleep in. I'd been too intent to not trip and impale myself on a claw to really watch where we went. Pretty stupid now that I thought about it.

"Hm," I waited for a smart remark or patronizing reply I'd been so used to getting. "Well stay here for the night." He made it sound so simple and easy. And maybe it was just that easy.

I nodded in agreement and firmly reminded myself there was nothing to feel guilty about. "Okay."

* * *

"Sure you don't want to just dive and hope for the best, miss?"

"Oh, I'm positive." I gave him the side-eye. "Unless you secretly want me to suffer a horrid death..."

Didn't fail to miss Gohan's affronted look. "Why I'd never!"

I relented not fully convinced but wanting to get back to formulating my plan.

After almost a minute of silence, he started back talking again. "Do you like the weather?"

"It's okay." A bit too hot for my liking but it's whatever.

"Hm. The sky is such a beautiful blue. Oh, and the sun goes so well with such a lovely shade. However, my favorite is the clouds. Can never quite tell with them you know." He started humming then. "They may be white one moment and excitedly grey the next."

…

"So what's the most exciting thing you've ever done?"

_Outrun a murder._

"That's quite brave of you." I startled and swung around to look at him. But he simply had a happy smile on his face.

I came to the conclusion that he was just messing with my head and there was no way he'd heard my thoughts...

A few minutes of silence passed before he began to hum tunes to a song lost on me. After a minute he stopped and I thought I'd finally gotten my peace.

"What's your favorite type of shoe?" at this question I snapped.

"Don't you have _anything_ else to do?" My eyebrow could have twitched off of my face.

His head tilted inquiringly. "Besides offering generous, and might I add superb, accompaniment to a lovely young miss?"

I startled at the lovely part but nodded.

"No."

* * *

One day later I had a plan that had to work.

It took me another day to actually create the materials I would need because I'm in a blasted forest. Supply stores with boards, screws and other junk I'd need weren't an option.

It was a simple plan using a basic pulley system with a rope replaced with thickly intertwined vines with a curved stick at the end to grab the bucket handle. There was no way to explain how hard it was to find a curved stick in a forest.

Gohan's startled face when I'd presented him the prized bucket was well worth the hard work.

* * *

"Tell me, young miss. What do you think of this flower?"

I bent down, resting my arms over my knees as I peered curiously at the small thing. Gohan stood silently beside me, watching me closely and I just knew this was some type of test.

The small flower was pink and had vibrant stems compared to its other group of identical flower buddies. Strangely the others surrounding it were less lively and appeared to be dying. Looking closer I found the source.

An invasive species of plants clung low to the plant's stems and were cutting into them with the small spiky thorns protruding them its vines.

"It's strong." I finally voiced after much consideration.

To live while its family all died, how sad. I wanted it to succeed but I doubted it'd last much longer.

Gohan hummed. "Yes, it is."

Tapping my knee softly, I swung my backpack off of my shoulder. Digging into its trusty holding space I fished out my desired item.

Garbing a handheld tiller I went straight for the invasive species roots and twisted. It came from the ground easily enough and I slowly removed its vines from around the flowers.

Looking up to Gohan to find out where I sat the newly removed plants I paused at the expression on his face before something blossom in my chest.

I'd done something right.

* * *

"Before you can begin training you must know what martial arts is," Gohan says sitting on his log. "Tell me what you believe martial arts to be, young miss."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I guess it's knowing how to protect yourself by utilizing your body when unarmed."

"Close enough but not quite. Martial arts consist of many different fighting styles. Each is used for different purposes. For the sake of time, I'll start with the concepts behind martial arts used for self-defense."

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and it'd be close to bedtime very soon. The fire cooked our stew inside the pot while we sat. It hadn't been terribly hot today either. Gohan had decided this would be the perfect time to start learning about martial arts and assessing what I knew.

"First off there are four main elements in cases where self-defense is deemed appropriate." He held up four fingers. "The most common being an unprovoked attack. Situations that threaten imminent death or injury, a reasonable degree of force used in response to an action, and finally an objectively reasonable fear of injury or death. Now all four situations can be equally as dangerous. Self-defense can be performed with or without a typical weapon. That is why people have learned to use their body as weapons; which is what I'm guessing you would like to learn." I nodded my confirmation.

He smiled at me with closed eyes. "There's hope for you yet."

I found out that day I really should be wary of people who smile with their eyes closed. Creeps.

* * *

The moon shone brightly overhead; illuminating Gohan's face and allowing me to see just how unsurprised he was at my state.

My overall had torn in multiple places and my orange undershirt stained, my black coiled hair had sticks pointing out of it, and scratches littered my exposed arms. I'd ruined the clothes he'd given me at the beginning of the week. It was a good thing I still had outfits from Hop's place.

"I need a place to change."

He hummed noncommittally before a highly amused look shaped his face. "So I see." The more time passes that he doesn't move makes me nervous. Sure I'd been overly skeptical and maybe a bit rude when he'd thrown an apple off the cliffside of his hut and told me to fetch as if I was some dog.

"_If you can't retrieve the apple, stop making excuses and just say so. I don't expect much from you."_

I _had _to get that apple after that remark.

"Retrieving the fruit seemed to be quite the challenge, young miss," Gohan said still highly amused. Growling I tossed the specific apple at his head, which he caught expertly.

"It was a piece of cake." I took a large gulp of air. The damn man knew I'd had hell getting that fruit he'd tossed off the cliff he lived on. "Barely even broke a sweat." I was basically drenched in it.

He hummed. "Perhaps I should toss it further this time. " My eyes bulged out when he reared his arm back to throw the apple again. With a fierce cry, I latched onto his arm like a monkey.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Chill out! You know the big monsters come out at night!"

His eyes soften and he lowered his arm, allowing me to hop off. "Do not fear. The animals that call this forest home are not that powerful."

I eyed him completely unimpressed. "Yeah, to you. They'd cook and eat me while enjoying a nice campfire." In this world that is a very real possibility that I'd rather not experience first hand.

He chuckled and I shivered when a draft blew by us.

"Come let's get you changed into some nice bedclothes." He gestured towards the hut and I followed gingerly behind; nursing my poor little body.

I stood patiently behind him as he rummaged through his very bottom dresser. It only took him minutes to find me something and he turned around presenting me with a cute nightgown with yellow stars scattered about it.

Gingerly I took it from his soft fabric gave me a start and I look back up at Gohan with narrowed eyes. This was definitely more on the expensive side so maybe he was secretly hiding a stash of money away some were.

As soon as the thought presented itself I kicked it away and shivered. I would be pummeled ten different shades of blue and purple if I tried stealing from this impossibly strong man.

"You're not ever getting this back." I held it protectively to my tiny chest. He could take it if he actually wanted it back.

He shook his head once. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Let's keep it that way, good sir." Narrowing my eyes again I eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you have clothes that fit me anyways?" He just gave me his trademark smile.

Gohan got a curious look in his eyes. I suddenly felt that we were going somewhere I wouldn't like. "Say, young miss…"

"Yes…"

"It's been almost three weeks now and you still haven't told me your name."

I blinked before chuckling in embarrassment, I scratched my head. "I don't have one." I made sure to keep my gaze firmly on the floor.

Silence overtook the hut, and I dared not to look at Gohan. I didn't want to see the gentle look in his eyes that was no doubt there. I don't deserve it; especially since I was only using him than leaving.

"Cha." I looked up in confusion. He only continued to smile with a little knowing glint in his eyes. "Cha Chen."

It took a minute for understanding to dawn on me and another one for me to realize this wasn't pleasant.

_Tea._

I could only stare blankly at the elderly man across from me. He'd had just given me amazing pajamas and offered a name like it was normal. Was it normal?

I looked away again and shielded my face from his sight. I hated how my eyes stung and I gripped the star-patterned cloth a bit closer to me. With a swift pivot of my feet, I was out the door and my body protested the movements after working so hard.

My plan to get strong enough to not get crushed under anyone's force still remained.

This stop on Mount Paozu was just a phase to remembering a past that spiraled into a happy coincidence.

Nothing more.

* * *

When I got back that night from the bathhouse, Gohan was already sleeping. The next day when I'd been woken up Gohan greeted me good morning.

He called me a young miss and I did not correct him. Despite the sad tint to his smile, I could tell he understood my hesitation.

We never talked about it again until months later.

* * *

"It's official. You've really lost your mind,"

"Nonsense, I'm completely sane."

"You're throwing rocks at me!" I ducked. "And they're sharp!" My knees popped under the effort. Dodging some more, I rolled behind a tree before jumping to my feet. He'd started out slow but I wasn't prepared for him to throw faster. My chest hurt from getting hit that one time. It wasn't enough to do real damage, just ache and bruise.

The real problem was the fact that I was running out of breath. Dodging took energy and even though it was an ungodly hour of the morning I was running out fast.

"Get off of behind the tree," He grunted and the next thing I knew the tree I was behind was falling. "You're supposed to be dodging!"

I squeaked pitifully, evading three more rocks that came at me. "You're unreal!" He'd actually knocked the tree down with a rock. A thick tree in it's prime at that!

"You're just slow."

Growling, I would have retorted but he was right. I was slowing down more and more, perhaps it was because I knew he wouldn't kill me. With that thought in mind as time progresses and I stumbled over my own feet, I actually stopped. Allowing the thrown rock hurtling towards me to hit me in the gut.

I doubled over in pain at the rush of air that'd left me. When I finally mustered up the strength to look up Gohan stood over me looking displeased. With a groan I allowed my head to fall completely back; sucking in large gulps.

"Why did you stop?"

"I got tired."

After moments of silence, I looked to find Gohan giving me an extremely displeased look. Not being able to handle the disappointment I looked away. "I knew it wasn't going to kill me. It's not that big of a deal." He shouldn't be this mad. We were only practicing, it's not like I'm actually dodging for my life.

He hummed before turning around. He brought his hand up to stroke his beard. "Life experiences are much more _motivating,_ eh young miss?"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I was completely and totally going to die. Die a terrible gruesome bloody death. This was it. I'd finally pushed Gohan past his point and upset him.

The ground shook with each step the large bird took. My only warning before the bird drove its beak down in hopes of piercing my body is the rush of wind against my neck.

A literal breath of death is my only warning.

My legs blurred kicking up dust with the effort I put into keeping my body in one connected piece. The huge green bird behind me looked ugly with hunger as it chased me. My lungs burned but I'd be damned if I gave up or dared to stop.

Gohan's pleased look as he threw a rock at the bird's nest that's currently chasing me flashed through my mind. This whole situation was his fault!

I'm sure the sight would have been downright hilarious if it wasn't me running for my life.

"Your carelessness could lead to your death. This is not a kind world. Far from it actually, there are many bad men in power. There are beasts of greater power that kill for sport. Everything I am teaching you has a purpose; do not disregard it plainly because you are too nearsighted to see it."

His speech would have hit deeper if he wasn't sitting on a boulder watching me run for my life.

"You are but a human nonetheless. The most we can do is train hard in hopes of not fall victim to the world's evil."

"Save me! _Please_! I'm sorrrryyy!"

* * *

I was nursing a fist-sized bump on my head at the end of the day. Gohan was pure evil for this but I'd learned my lesson from disobeying him.

* * *

Okay, it started like this.

Gramps would wake me up at an ungodly hour of the morning, then we'd start with morning stretches to warm up my muscles. Unfortunately, it's not the normal stretches that'd come to mind such as the downward dog. No, instead we went for a _light_-note the sarcasm here- jog down from his cliff to the more forested area of Mount Paozu. Once there I was instructed to get the rest of my body warmed up with a refreshing swim across the ravine that cuts through.

Of course, he'd failed to mention the carnivorous fish that resided in the pretty blue water. (That fish was too damn big!) So not only was the current threatening to pull me down but the fish posed a constant threat to my life. And _of course_, I was not always fast enough to outswim monster so Gohan would have to save my drenched ass from becoming a morning snack.

Then I would learn how to dodge more rocks, scary monsters that Gohan swears were not _that _dangerous but I would not trust that, then finally we'd stop for an afternoon break somewhere in a clearing. Must days Gohan is _kind _enough to drag my dead body back to the hut. We'd eat and I'd do odd jobs around the hut, which consisted of mainly cutting firewood and cleaning the dust from inside the hut. It's not surprising how much gets in every day considering how airy Gohan always kept it was.

Then I'd water the stupid flower that refused to die despite the invasive plant growing back with a vengeance every time I uprooted them.

This was for our first month of training. It never escaped me on how hard each day kept getting and I began to think I wasn't improving at all. When I voiced this concern to Gohan he'd simply laughed goodnaturedly and told me to look beneath the surface.

How _cliche_.

I paused in my chewing. I'd never thought of that word before or heard spoken around by people.

Gohan, having already finished his food look at me from across the fire. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head and resumed my eating.

* * *

My breath came out in large gulps as I laid on my back waiting for my soul to finally leave. Truly, it'd be any minute now with this brutal routine that crazy old man had set the pace for.

A large bird flew past our little cliffside. The wind from its powerful wings hit my supine sweaty form and my soul from outside my body sighed blissfully at the cold ting it held.

Then I sneezed loudly and grimaced as snot shot out of my nose. Fuck allergies.

February was coming to a slow end and the cold breeze was soon to leave; making way for March's long-awaited arrival by Gohan. I wasn't surprised to find out he found spring to be his favorite season.

A handkerchief was dropped onto my face and I looked up to see Gohan standing over me. With a long-suffering sigh, I raised a jelly-like arm and cleaned my face. "Thanks."

He smiled. "I see your allergies have gotten worse." I sat up as my eyes watered. "Did your parents ever get you prescribed medicine?"

Busy wiping at my eyes, I sniffed. "Don't have parents."

Gohan was silent for a second before he hummed. "Well, we'll just have to go get you something for those allergies."

I looked up at him as if he'd sprouted wings from his back. "You're the light of my life."

Chuckling he helped me off my bum. "I would hardly think so." My grin faltered at his next words. "Besides, as amusing as it may be watching you walk into things this is only hindering you."

If it had been him walking into things I'm sure it would have been highly amusing but it was me so it wasn't funny at all. My eyes were puffy and watery making my already hard schedule grueling.

_Stupid allergies had to follow me into this life too-_

Another sneeze racked my body, knocking me back to the ground ungracefully and Gohan laughed openly this time.

Cra-.

* * *

"You know it's been months now since I met you."

Gohan looked up from his brewing tea but quickly went back to it when the kettle wobbled dangerously and almost splashed his finger with hot water.

Snorting, I plopped down beside him as he poured himself a cup of hot tea. Peering curiously at his tea a thought struck me. "Have you ever tried iced tea?"

The look I received from that made me think I'd grown two heads. Was the thought of cold tea really that bad?

* * *

Turning in our shared bed once more I sat up restlessly.

Gohan peeked one eye open at me in question.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon casting a relaxing light into the hut. Gohan's natural smell of apples and something fresh overwhelmed my senses as usual.

But that wasn't the point.

"Will I ever get stronger?"

The only sound was that of crickets from outside and the occasional crew of a bird preparing for its morning hunt.

My body had already lost most of its baby fat, replaced with muscle but I still couldn't outswim that fish in the water. No matter how many days passed and more often than not my body hurt after every day worth of training.

There was no way I could be progressing.

"Of course you'll get stronger." I perked up at this. "Just not right away."

I sputtered indignantly. "I've been training just about every day since we've met! I should be stronger right now!" This wasn't making sense; even cutting the wood was harder! I should be seeing results by now except everything I'd first started doing was still _harder _than when I started.

It was as if I was going backward instead of forwards.

A heavy sigh from the beside me caused me to unclench my fists.

"Have you ever paid attention to what you've been doing?" I huffed irritatedly, of course, I have been. "Well, have you noticed the ax you used always got heavier?" This made me widen my eyes in shock. What? "How the time it takes to get back to the hut every evening increases, the fish get faster, or the stretches get harder? Perhaps you have been so caught up in looking for noticeable results you missed them."

I remained silent; steadily growing redder the more he talked as if the reason behind it all was _simple. _I still didn't understand.

"We strive to continually push our bodies past their natural limits. If we stayed constantly inside our comfort zone then there'd be no room for improvement, progress. Breaking those limits a continually pushing them is how we are truly challenged. However, too much will only damage our journey. That is why we rest, to give our body and mind time to heal."

_"_Every fighter needs discipline. Something I find you have despite your young age." My eyes went to his then. "Discipline brings stability and structure in our lives; without it, we would be more prone to mistakes and hurt someone, young miss. As long as you continue as you are and pay closer attention to _detail_ then as sure as the wind blows you will get stronger, young miss. And you will improve at even faster rates once you understand the secret behind the hermit style of martial arts." There was an encouraging smile on his face that made my belly ache.

He truly believed I was getting stronger; he wasn't just saying that to get me to shut up. Gohan genuinely cared I was in distress.

The birds got louder outside and the crickets quieted. I blinked as a warm ray of sunshine heated my cold hands. Relaxing my fingers I felt my frustration cool as I looked at the man beside me.

There was a decision made and plans were rethought and changed ever so slightly. "Mioh." I swallowed a lump in my throat looking away from his as he turned curiously to me. "Mioh Chen."

...

...

Gohan blinked at me in confusion before his face lit up in delight. He suddenly sulked sadly. "Why not Cha?"

Startled at the question, I gaped before sighing incredulously. "Cha sounds more like an onomatopoeia than a name, old ma-."

I was kicked out of the bed and onto the floor. "Manners, Mioh. And I'm only 79 years ol-"

"_Only?" _Then I paused. "Wait when was your birthday?" I distinctly remember him saying he was 78 and a half years old when we met.

"Last week's Tuesday."

Glaring at him for not even mentioning it at all, I grumbled out a. "Happy belated birthday, Gohan."

"When is your birthday?"

Not prepared for the question I slipped trying to get back up on the bed. Gripping my head, I clenched my teeth together. "Don't got one."

Gohan seemed to be thinking before he exclaimed in revelation. "Why not make today your birthday?"

Blinking away my tears still rubbing the bump on my head looked up at him. "Why would I?"

"Well, children are named at birth." Gohan sighed seeing as I was not following along. "Since you finally decided on a name for yourself, let's celebrate a birthday for you." Gohan sat up and began to ramble on about the stuff we could do today but stopped once he heard sniffing.

His gaze softened to a point I'd only ever seen once before.

"Fine but we celebrate yours too."

* * *

Steam from the tub water filled the bathhouse as I stared blankly at the wooden ceiling.

April 21st, Age 737.

It was the day I decided I would stay just a little longer with Gohan; nothing in the world was waiting for me anyways.

* * *

"Woah," I caught my papers from flying away. It's a good thing I was holding on securely to them when that stupid bird flew by again.

"What kind of bird is that?" It's always flying past us but I can never get used to its size.

Silence.

Looking over my shoulder at him I promptly burst out laughing at the face Gohan was making. My gut hurt and my cheeks stung from smiling so much. "Your face is funny!"

Immediately he began trying to wipe the ink from his face. "Hey now! You know I'm sensitive about my looks!"

I snorted because he looked absolutely ridiculous with ink on his face. "What looks-"

He swiftly kicked the back of my knee and I went down with a squeak.

"Damnit old ma-!"

A stack of papers hit me on top of my head.

"Language, Mioh."

* * *

This was only the beginning of a reluctant adventure way out of my league as a supporting character to an airheaded hero.

* * *

"_Squirt, we won't see each other again."_

_..._

"_I'll miss you."_

* * *

**I hope those time skips didn't confuse ya! More action in the future chapters to come 'cuz I'm a sucker for fluff.**

**A dragon ball OC that is completely human, a forgotten past, and not overpowered. Actually quite weak right now and struggling to understand her training. Flawed and all. My writing isn't perfect but I am trying to do my best. I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I hope I set up this prologue for the mystery of Mioh's origins and her adventures before she eventually met our favorite Dragon ball grandpa, Gohan! : )**

**The Dragon Ball universe is not light-hearted at all, is known to be cruel, and does not shy away from getting into less savory scenes and issues. This story will not either. Show your support by hitting that follow and favorite button and please don't be shy! Leave a review!**

**Next time on Hero support!**

My heart plummeted as Goku jumped off the cliffside with reckless abandon and Gohan's eyes bulged from his head.

"G-Goku!"

I shoot to the side of the cliff and looked down as Goku descended with a gleeful shout of, "Yahooo!"

"...Well shit."


End file.
